


Remus? A Werewolf?

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama Queen Sirius, Fluff, Gay Remus Lupin, Group Hugs, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Era, Marauders' Era, Sad Remus, Tears, Werewolf Remus, but only SOME, kinda sad, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: how the gang find out how remus is a werewolf





	

**Author's Note:**

> dw friends i am still alive

It was the second time this year Remus was in the infirmary after ‘visiting’ his mother, and the 3 boys he shared his dorm with were getting rather suspicious of his constant and repetitive leaving. They still didn’t know why Remus was really leaving although they have suspected he wasn’t actually visiting his mum, I mean no one can be that sick right? James was the first one to suggest that Remus wasn’t seeing his mum, which lead to Sirius exclaiming that James was right and that there was a mystery to solve… which in turn lead to peter following along. 

~~~~~

“Sirius… I have a sneaking suspicion that our dear Remus isn’t visiting his mother.” James blurted out one night while lounging on said boys bed. Sirius’s head popped up out of Remus’s trunk, astonishment on his face and a block of chocolate in his hand. 

“Why Jamie I think you might be right! He does disappear every month to see the woman I mean… no one loves their mum that much… asides from you I suppose.” Sirius mocked before snapping the bar into three and tossing a piece to the other two. 

“So now that we are certain that Remus isn’t visiting his mother… where is he going?” James asked. “Do you think he’s seeing someone?” 

Sirius snorted.

“Merlin No, that tosser hasn’t even seen a tit let alone felt one besides he’s way to bookish, birds want someone more sharp and masculine someone with the last name ‘Black’.”

“Chicks dig your brother do they?” Peter injected.

“Fuck off Pete.” Sirius joked and through a pillow at him. “But I’m being serious-”

“Ayy, you’re always Sirius.” James interrupted. 

“-Shut up James, Remus isn’t seeing anyone or I’d sure as well know.” 

They sat in silence for a moment trying to think of something plausible until…

“Maybe… he’s a werewolf.” Peter blurted. There was a beat of silence before the three started laughing. Even the thought was horrendous. Remus, the bookish nerd who folds his socks and eats chocolate all day couldn’t…be a… werewolf…

“holy shit remus is a werewolf.” Sirius whisper screamed. “Think about it, the scars, never wanting to take his shirt off around us, shitty excuses about disappearing every month-” He paused and looked towards the only calendar in the room, Remus’s which was enchanted to show the lunar cycle. “-On the full moon as well!” 

Realisation dawned on the other two as Sirius’s rant came to an end. 

“Do we tell Dumbledore?” Peter asked.

“What are you fucking nuts Pete!” Sirius exclaimed. “Yea they’d fucking kick him out and he’s our mate Pete and what’s our motto Jamie boy? 

“Snitches get stiches.” 

“Oh…right.” Peter paused. “So what do you suppose we do them hmm?”

“Well we get him to admit it!” Sirius exclaimed.

“Yeah!” Followed James and Peter.

“Wait!” Screeched James suddenly. “And how do you suppose we get him to crack? he’s kept this from us for years’ mate and bloody well! why would he crack now?”

“Because we, my dear friend, have a plan.” Sirius grinned.

~~~~~

They had devised a plan… it wasn’t a very good plan but merlins beard had it worked time and time again. They had planed to ask Remus where he really goes over and over and over until he breaks. They did the same when they wanted to find out where he had hidden his chocolate or what he had written on his potions essay, it worked time and time again.

So they asked… and asked and asked until Remus had snapped at them. 

“Why do you want to know so badly hmm? it doesn’t concern you!” Remus exclaimed, exasperated. The three boys looked shocked, Remus are never snapped them before… well he had but not with real anger. He had scalded them before, for being annoying or for interrupting his sleep… but he had never look at them before with so much anger, so much fear. They decided to stop after that, all three of them realising that it was a very sensitive topic for their friend. Although they did not give up… they wanted Remus to know that they loved him and despite his furry problem would continue to be is friend. 

So they devised a new plan. They instead were going to stage an intervention. One night before the full moon they will ‘capture’ Remus and tell him they know… and hopefully not get swung at in the process, the boy might be skinny but merlins beard, does he have a strong right hook. 

 

~~~~~

It was late and just before the full moon, the boys were waiting for remus to get back from his prefect meeting with evens and the others. They were waiting to ambush him, okay so maybe that’s a little insensitive but it was all for a good cause. 

~~~~~

“Guys get ready the map says he’ll be here soon.” Sirius whispered. 

“Mate you don’t have to whisper, he can’t here us.” James countered back at Sirius who was sitting cross-legged on Remus’s bed, map in hand. 

The door opened naturally, an unsuspecting Remus stepped through the door way, paused for a moment, then tried to leave… he was unsuccessful as the door swung shut in his face. 

“Okay tossers… what’s this about?” Remus asked in annoyance. 

“We know.” Sirius replied, short and sweet. 

“Sirius! we said we would do this carefully!” Peter exclaimed. 

James lead Remus over to the bed and motioned for him to sit, before sitting himself. 

“Remus… Mate, we know.” James paused and watched for a reaction. 

Remus sat still trying to compose himself, he had many secrets, some bigger than others. But right at this moment he hoped they would simply tell him they know he’s gay… but no that wasn’t it. 

“Remus we know you’re a werewolf.” Sirius said, hesitantly. For the first time in his life the boy hesitated before opening his yap. “…and we don’t love you any less for it Mate.” 

Remus was closed to balling right there.

“What do you mean you love me I’m a fucking monster!” By the end Remus was whisper shouting. He felt bear and exposed. “No one was supposed to know; no one was ever supposed to know.” 

Tears streaked down his freckled and scared cheeks as the three boys wrapped themselves around Remus. Remus was mumbling sorries under his breath. 

“Remus you’re a Marauder were always gonna love you no matter what.” Sirius mumbled against Remus, while the other two made noises of agreement. “Plus you fold your socks… what kind of monstrous beast does that?”

Remus chuckled softly, hick-upped, and hugged them back. Before whispering…

“Thank you.”


End file.
